Jedi Sentinel/Sith Marauder PVE
Write the text of your article here! Jedi Sentinel/Sith Marauder PVE Guide Jedi Sentinel 3/31/7 http://www.torhead.com/skill-calc#50...bddMRrsZG00M.1 Sith Marauder 3/31/7 http://www.torhead.com/skill-calc#10...bddMRrsZG00M.1 Jedi Sentinel and Sith Marauder are the DPS oriented Advanced Class for Jedi Knight and Sith Warrior, respectively. DPS-wise, they have a solid output, with a good amount of options to keep them in the fight. The main goal of the JS and SM are to put out as much single target, burst damage as possible. For ease of use, I will split this breakdown into JS rotations and SM rotations, so you can just pick the one that you are, rather than get mucked up trying to decipher the different names of skills that do and are the same thing. Jedi Sentinel Rotation Starting out a fight, you’ll want to open with Force Leap. This will generate 4 focus for you, but be sure that the tank has aggro on the target you’re attacking, first. Follow up with Zealous Strike for 6 more focus. Now, use Blade Rush followed by Precision Strike and then Master Strike. This will put out a ridiculous amount of damage. If you notice that your tank is having trouble keeping aggro, after the first few pulls, try substituting in a Slash or two, before going straight for the Master Strike. This gives him some time to generate threat and you time to not get crushed. Blade Storm should be used on cooldown in this spec. Try to keep an eye on whether you have combat trance up. If you do, stop rotation and get the Blade Storm off for the guaranteed crit and then resume. You will be using Ataru Form for this build. It generates superior DPS output compared to Shii-cho and Juyo Forms. Do keep in mind, that you will put out a lot of burst damage. Sometimes it’s good to hold back for ~3-5 seconds to allow the tank to get stabilized and situated before opening up. So, easy breakdown is as follows: 1) Force Leap 2) Zealous Strike 3) Blade Rush 4) Precision Strike 5) Master Strike 6) Blade Storm 7) Make sure 2-6 are on CD and then Slash 8) If you are short on focus, use Strike, but try to keep it to a minimum Now, I’m sure you have noticed that you have many other skills that are not listed here. Most every other skill, that is not part of this core rotation, is situational. For example, Force Stasis is a great skill, but on a minute cooldown and channeled, I find it is best to save it for when you need to save someone from a loose mob and the tank is busy. This isn’t to say that you shouldn’t use them… just get used to how they work and learn when and if you will need them. If you feel a skill isn’t necessary (that isn’t in the above core) dump it. There is no passion, there is only serenity. We will succeed. Sith Marauder Rotation Starting out a fight, you’ll want to open with Force Charge. This will generate 4 rage for you, but be sure that the tank has aggro on the target you’re attacking, first. Follow up with Battering Assault for 6 more rage. Now, use Massacre followed by Gore and then Ravage. This will put out a ridiculous amount of damage. If you notice that your tank is having trouble keeping aggro, after the first few pulls, try substituting in a Vicious Slash or two, before going straight for the Ravage. This gives him some time to generate threat and you time to not get crushed. Force Scream should be used on cooldown in this spec. Try to keep an eye on whether you have bloodfrenzy up. If you do, stop rotation and get the Force Scream off for the guaranteed crit and then resume. You will be using Ataru Form for this build. It generates superior DPS output compared to Shii-cho and Juyo Forms. Do keep in mind, that you will put out a lot of burst damage. Sometimes it’s good to hold back for ~3-5 seconds to allow the tank to get stabilized and situated before opening up. So, easy breakdown is as follows: 1) Force Charge 2) Battering Assault 3) Massacre 4) Gore 5) Ravage 6) Force Scream 7) Make sure 2-6 are on CD and then Vicious Slash 8) If you are short on rage, use Assault, but try to keep it to a minimum Now, I’m sure you have noticed that you have many other skills that are not listed here. Most every other skill, that is not part of this core rotation, is situational. For example, Force Choke is a great skill, but on a minute cooldown and channeled, I find it is best to save it for when you need to save someone from a loose mob and the tank is busy. This isn’t to say that you shouldn’t use them… just get used to how they work and learn when and if you will need them. If you feel a skill isn’t necessary (that isn’t in the above core) dump it. Follow me to glory and I assure you, not a single heart will be left beating.